Beneath The Surface
by C-Swirl
Summary: Anyway, I e literally been dreaming this scenario for 5 nights straight and I felt like I just needed to get it written down for others to read what I've managed to put together. This takes place after the last episode of season 2 so there may be spoilers but I hope you enjoy. It's about how I think the new episode might go down, so...yeah.


"F-Fitz?" Jemma was alone in the dark. "A-Anyone?" She and Fitz had been in the lab, examining the stone. This wasn't just any stone, it could have meant the fall of the Inhumans. So far it had been a rock that could morph into water, but now it had consumed her.

"No way out..." She thought to herself. "however, maybe I could get someone's attention."

"Help!" She shouted but only heard it echo back to her. She shivered,she couldn't see but knew where she might be.

"As long as I'm gone, some one will notice and come looking for me."

"Jemma?" Fitz roamed the base in search of his colleague. Hey, Mack?"

"What's up Turbo?" Mack stood up straight, he had been working on

the Quinjet's engine since the battle with the Inhumans. "Need some help with some technical stuff?" He chuckled.

"No, actually I can't find Simmons at all. I think she might have run off when I asked her to go on a date with me." Fitz sighed at the thought. Why would she go out with a guy like him any way?

"oooh, sorry bout that Turbo, gotta be rough." He patted him on the back. "I didn't think Simmons would just run off like that." He shook his head and returned to his work. Fitz began to realize that Mack was right. It wasn't like Jemma to just run off, she would at least contact Director Coulson before leaving the base, not to mention debrief and such.

"Maybe she's helping Bobbi or talking to Skye." He thought aloud. "She would tell me at least before she left, we're best friends." He headed towards Skye's room after passing Agent Morse's medical room. Still healing of course, after her run-in with Ward and Agent 33, a little shaken but she's a strong girl. As always, Hunter was there beside her, making sure she wasn't lonely, after all, she saved his life. Fitz reached Skye's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He twisted the knob and pushed it open. Skye sat on the bed playing solitaire.

"Hey Fitz, what's up?"

"I was wondering, have you seen Jemma lately?" He leaned against the door frame, "She wasn't with Bobbi or examining that mystery rock."

"No, why? Something happen?" She pushed the cards aside.

"Nothing bad, I just haven't seen her in a while." He stood up straight, "Sorry to bother you."

"Wait don't go, you say you last saw Jemma working with that rock thing?"

"That's correct."

"I could check the security feed, the Inhumans were afraid of it, what if the rock is why Jemma is missing."

"Excellent, you check the feed I'll go back to the lab and see if there's any evidence of what happened to Simmons."

"Fitz, be careful in there, we wouldn't want you disappearing too."

Fitz walked observantly back towards the cargo hold. As he approached he looked through the window at the mysterious stone, the dreaded thing may have provoked the Inhumans attack as far as SHEILD knew. He looked around the room from outside the door. The rock stood tall, it's deep cavities, so much mystery surrounding it. Then he remembered, the hatch! He had knocked the hatch on the glass box while talking with Jemma. He noticed the enclosure was wide open and began to reach for the door handle.

"Fitz! Don't go in there!" He turned towards the **direction** of the voice to see Skye running towards him, her laptop in hand and open. "I know what happened to Simmons."

"I have my own suspicions." Fitz look at the rock unsteadily, he was truly rattled at what he imagined but the truth couldn't be as bad.

It was worse. Skye showed him the security feed of the last hour, about 3 minuets after he had left, the rock had completely swallowed Simmons. Her terrified expression froze in his head. He shivered at what might happen to Jemma whilst she was in there. He pressed his hand against the window.

"We'll get you back Jemma." He said under his breath. Skye placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

 ** _Well that's all folks for now any way, rme re to follow the story so you get notified everytime a new chapter goes up. REMEBER to tell your other fanfriends to check out the story, as I'm happy for support_**


End file.
